Embodiments of the present invention relate to devices for inhibiting the theft of relatively small but expensive pieces of equipment.
Computers have evolved rather rapidly from large, expensive machines usable only by a few, to relatively small, portable machines which are usable by many. In particular, the development of personal computers with significant processing power has made computers available to the general population. It is now common for college and even high school students to have their own computer, and personal computers are in wide spread use as word processors and work stations in almost all forms of business. Personal computers are relatively small and easily transportable, and an undesirable side effect of their proliferation is the fact that the theft of such computers is a significant problem.
A variety of devices have been developed to inhibit the theft of personal computers and similar equipment. Since personal computer systems involve several components, typically including the computer itself, a separate monitor, keyboard and often a printer, such security systems often employ a cable which attaches each of the components to each other and to a relatively immovable object such as a desk. The principal difficulty in such systems is providing an effective and convenient method for attaching the cable itself to the equipment.
One way to address the problem of computer security is to provide a small, generally rectangular slot in a wall of a computer. A security apparatus with a locking head may be secured to the computer via the rectangular slot.
While the conventional rectangular slot solution is effective, improvements could be made. For example, although thieves are deterred from stealing portable computers secured by conventional security mechanisms, in some cases, such thieves may be more interested in the data stored in the computers rather than the computers themselves. Accordingly, the damage that may occur to a computer that may occur during the theft of the computer may not deter a thief who wants the data stored inside of the computer. It would be desirable to improve the strength of the physical coupling between the security apparatus and the computer and so that it is more difficult for potential thieves to separate the security apparatus from the computer.
Embodiments of the invention address these and other problems, individually and collectively.